


Catharsis

by reikis



Series: Melody of the Reminiscing Star [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Depression, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Nightmares, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikis/pseuds/reikis
Summary: I'm sorry.
Series: Melody of the Reminiscing Star [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540690
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Catharsis

He ran and ran as fast as he could. No matter how fast he ran, no matter how far his legs would carry him, the pairs of Light in the distance never grew closer.

Ever out of his reach.

He jumped for the Light in one last, desperate attempt and fell to the ground.

He opened his mouth to scream but no words came.

He hurt so much.

His heart ached.

Or what was left of his heart...

He moved to sit up but the Darkness slithered around him, threatening to drown him.

What did he do wrong?

Where did he go wrong?

He didn’t ask for any of this.

None of them did.

Lahabrea... Elidibus...

He forced himself up and fell to his knees, thighs trembling beneath him. He grabbed at his white locks, fighting back the overwhelming tears. They glimmered in the unending darkness as they hit the floor like a puddle beneath him.

He moved his hands and clenched them over his chest.

He ached.

He yearned.

He grabbed for his heart.

He would rip it from his chest if he had the energy.

He arched his head back as far as he could and let out a heart-wrenching scream. He wailed until his lungs rebelled and even after.

Please somebody listen.

Heed the desperate call.

Somebody–

_Hear._

“Please...”

He forced his head up, sobbing. The Light felt so dim, so far out of reach.

“I’m sorry.”

He stopped fighting them back.

“I’m so sorry.”

His limbs shook.

“Please...!”

He curled in on himself. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to go back to bed.

He wanted to go back to bed forever.

He was so weary, so defeated.

The ache was uncontrollable.

He thought he had done everything right.

There had been no other choices.

And he was all alone.

There was no one else.

He was left to his loneliness, doomed to drift into nothingness.

There was no point anymore.

No Zodiark.

No allies.

No Light.

No Darkness.

No Amaurot.

No star.

No one.

Nothing.

He sank into the ground, content with letting the nothing consume him.

He was sorry.

He was sorry.

He was so sorry.

He regretted everything he had done.

He had so many times to say it-

**[I love you.]**

It was too late.

What had he done to them?

How had he treated them?

Now it was too late.

His senses felt frayed.

He had no strength.

No fight to fight.

No life to live.

What was the point?

They were never coming back.

No matter how much he pushed, he will never be able to apologize to them.

For all he had done.

The person he had been.

It was too late.

It was far too late.

He was so sorry for everything he had done.

He stared through dull eyes as just a shimmer of Light remained.

He reached out one last time.

Before the Darkness took him.

Perhaps it was for the better of everyone else, everything he still had left.

He was better off dead.


End file.
